You're Not Alone
by Lemonly
Summary: Tyler has always been there for Elena. This story is AU and you need to read the Author's note at the beginning of the story. Song-fic to the song You're Not Alone by Big Time Rush.


** Author's Note: This is an AU Story. **

** There are no vampires. **

** Slight Matt bashing. **

** Elena's parents united two of the founding families, same with Tyler's parents; the two are the descendants of the four most powerful founding families. **

** Elena's parents are alive, although the accident did happen.**

_I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning  
_

Elena pulled her cell phone out and called the first person she could think of as she sat down on the park bench, her make-up smeared, hair a mess, dress wrinkled, and sniffling as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Lena," a male voice answered, obvious that he was relieved she had interrupted something.

"Hey, T." she tried to keep her voice even.

She knew she failed miserably when she heard the panic in his voice when he asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Matt and I…"

"Where are you?" he demanded, already leaving his house.

"The park; you don't have to come."

"Too bad, I'm already on my way."

"No, I'll be fine, really. I just need to be alone right now."

"Like hell am I leaving you alone in the park right now. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Tyler—"  
"Turn around."

Elena did what he said and hung up the phone before running over to him and throwing her arms around him.

"You just needed to be alone, huh?" He asked, hugging her tightly as the tears started again.

"Yeah, yeah." Elena managed to laugh a little.

They stood in that spot a little longer before walking slowly back to Elena's house.

"Now," Tyler said as Elena came back into her bedroom after taking a shower and changing, "tell your best friend everything."

Elena tucked a leg under herself as she sat gracefully on the bed next to the boy she had known from day one.

"We fought, but it was a _big_ fight." Elena sighed, "He accused me of cheating on him… again. He tried to guilt me into not going to the Founders' Ball with you, even though we _have_ to go together because of our families and I wouldn't _want_ to go to this thing with _anyone_ else. You're my best friend and he should know that by now! He claimed that me and him could never truly be together if you and me are so close; that the pressure put on you and me to be together would tear me and him apart. I can't believe he would think that I would give into that after how long me and him were together."

"Do you want me to talk to him? I'm _great_ at making him feel guilty."

"No." Elena sighed, "As much as I would love to get it through Matt's head that I would never cheat on him, I think that if he hasn't gotten that by now, then there's really no use trying to convince him otherwise. I think we may actually be over for real this time."

Tyler wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry silently. Slowly he moved them so that they were lying down, facing each other. When the tears sub-sided, they lay there together, talking about anything else that came to mind.

_And the time that you were stranded  
I was there before you landed  
He was a no show, I made sure you got home  
_

Elena was coming home today. She had been in Europe for a month with a group of teenagers from all over Virginia. Matt was supposed to pick her up from the airport, but Tyler had a feeling Matt would forget about her.

"Mom," Tyler walked into the Lockwood Mansion's parlor where his parents sat, "I'm going to go pick up Elena."

"I thought Matt was doing that," Carol Lockwood replied with a smile, having heard her son's various rants about having to wait to see his best friend until Matt deemed he had had enough of Elena to make up for that month.

"Well, I just have a feeling that he'll forget." Tyler replied with a shrug.

"What gives you that idea?" Richard asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Matt scheduled a double shift today and then made plans with Caroline for after work." Tyler replied.

"Bring her for dinner." Carol smiled, already picking the phone up to call Elena's parents and telling the cooks to prepare a nice dinner for seven.

"Okay, mom." Tyler laughed, taking the keys from his dad and heading out the door.

The ride to the airport was long, an hour and a half, and Tyler was couldn't wait to see her. With her gone, he had to watch Matt come awfully close to cheating on Elena with various people, and he had to put up with his mom saying things like, "Just admit that you fell in love with her", without having Elena getting similar phrases from her mom and being able to laugh about it together.

Finally, he arrived at the airport. After parking the car, he made his way to baggage claim.

"Tyler!" Elena exclaimed in shocked happiness when she saw him.

"Hey, Lena!" Tyler laughed as she flung her arms around him. He spun her round causing the giggle he had missed so much to bubble out of her.

When he set her back down, he saw the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"He had to work," Tyler told her, leaving out the part about Caroline.

"But, he promised to be here." Elena looked down, "Did he tell you come get me?"

"No," Tyler shook his head, "I just had a feeling he forgot."

They stood there for a moment before Tyler grabbed her luggage and said, "Come on, your family's coming over for dinner. My mom's, no doubt, terrorizing the cooks and fretting over making everything perfect. Plus, I want to know everything about this trip of yours."

"It was so much fun." Elena said as they walked out to his car, "But it would have been more fun if you would have been there."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're my best friend, and we've had this whole plan to go to Europe together since we were five."

"Well, you'll just have to tolerate going back." Tyler smiled, "I missed you, Lena."

"I missed you, too, T."

_I've been right there (right there)  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know  
_

Tyler rushed into the hospital; he all but ran to Elena's room and his parents had gone to Elena's parents' room. There had been an accident. Greyson and Miranda were relatively okay, they were barely conscious when the paramedics got there; but Elena had lost consciousness and, as Tyler walked into her room and saw her hooked up to numerous machines, he struggled to hold back tears. He slowly made his way over to her and sat down in the chair by her bed.

"Lena..." Tyler managed to choke out as he gently took her hand. He lightly kissed the hand he held and got comfortable in the chair, knowing he was going to be there when she woke up.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked rather coldly, walking into Elena's room and sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"She my best friend, I wasn't _not_ going to come." Tyler replied in the same tone. He looked down at her peaceful expression and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I needed to see her myself; I needed to see that she was okay; that she was alive."

Jeremy didn't say anything; he just looked down at his sister, trying to keep from showing any sign of weakness to the boy he viewed as an enemy. He was shocked when he heard a soft sob from Tyler.

"Come on, Lena," Tyler whispered, "you gotta wake up; you just gotta. I've never left you alone, you can't leave me alone."

Both boys jumped when Elena shifted.

"Nurse!" Jeremy yelled, jumping up and running into the hall.

"Lena!" Tyler gripped her hand tighter, as if trying to give her some of his strength.

"Ty…?" Elena asked weakly, eyes struggling to stay open.

"It's okay; I'm right here." Tyler smiled, "You're okay."

_'Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone_

Tyler helped Elena into her house and up to her room.

"You don't need to help me, you know." Elena giggled, "I have my family to wait on me hand and foot."

"Yes," Tyler nodded, "But it pisses Jeremy off that I'm helping you so much, and you know how much I enjoy pissing your brother off."

"You two have been at it since he could walk," Elena sighed, as Tyler helped her sit down on her bed, "You should try to work things out."

"Hey," Tyler said, "I don't have a problem with the kid; it's _he_ who has a problem with _me_."

"Well," Elena slowly laid down, "maybe you could make an effort?"

"Whatever the princess wishes." Tyler smiled, trying to help her get comfortable but she swatted him away.

"Go try to make nice with Jeremy."

"Not yet," Tyler smiled, "I'm not leaving you alone until you are asleep; and even then, it's a maybe."

Elena laughed and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Tyler sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Close your eyes; get some sleep."

Jeremy watched the exchange from the bathroom and smiled slightly. He may not like Tyler, but the boy was his sister's best friend—and, in a way—her only _real_ friend and he made her happy and relaxed. He was always there for her and Jeremy knew, no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to turn Elena against Tyler—not that he would ever try that.

Tyler was always there for Elena; even when she wanted to be alone, he made her let him in. He made her talk when she didn't want to.

_All the days that you were stressed out  
Feeling like pulling your hair out  
They were all missing but I was here listening  
_

Elena groaned as she sat down next to Tyler in history class.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, laughing slightly at the look on her face, "No, wait, let me guess: Caroline."

"And Matt, and, Bonnie, and the rest of the cheerleading squad who think I'm inept because I almost drowned this summer; AND my grandmother is coming to town, so I will be hearing non-stop about how I should marry 'that Lockwood boy' for three weeks. OH! And I'm helping you're mother plan the Founder's Ball this year; which means five to six weeks of hearing about how you and me look so good together at this ball every year and how one could only imagine how we'd look walking down the aisle someday soon." Elena ranted, sighing, "Sometimes I wish my family was like Caroline's—still founders, but no one expects anything from them. But, at the same time, my family has such an interesting history, being that both of them are from two of the oldest, most prominent founding families. It's just that, there's so much pressure on me to be perfect and marry you 'to unite the four oldest founding families,' as the whole town seems to think."

Tyler placed a hand on her arm and smiled, "I'll help you with whatever you need me too."

"Thanks, T." Elena smiled slightly, "I think I'm gonna quit cheerleading."

"If it doesn't give you the same thrill, then do it."

"Don't worry, I'll still cheer extra loud for you, I just won't do it in a short skirt."

"Good."

The two laughed before stopping abruptly when they noticed that the class and Tanner were looking at them. They tried to keep their laughter in, but little giggles would escape throughout class.

When class ended, Tyler picked up her book for her and the two made their way to her locker, where Caroline and Bonnie were waiting for her.

"Come on," Caroline sighed impatiently, "we have practice."

"I quit." Elena informed her, "I have too much going on and I'm still struggling with doing too much physical activity."

"I think you just can't take that you aren't number one in something." Caroline sneered, not noticing how Tyler's features hardened or how Elena got that look in her eyes that meant she had been hurt, but she wasn't going to let anyone see.

Tyler noticed this and wrapped and arm around her and whispered, "Come on, my mom's expecting you."

"Right," Elena nodded, opening her locker, "For your information, Caroline, I have a lot going on in my life. I have a boyfriend who does nothing but pick fights with me because he doesn't trust me. I have this town telling me what my future is. I have to plan the Founder's Ball with _Carol Lockwood_, no offense T."

"None taken; this is the biggest social event of the year. In fact, I was planning on being out of the house as much as possible." Tyler shrugged.

"Oh, no, you don't." Elena informed him, fixing him with a look, "You are _not_ leaving me alone with your mother."

"She's not _that_—who am I kidding? She's _worse_ than _that_ bad."

"Speaking of your mother, we should probably go." Elena closed her locker and turned to Caroline and Bonnie, "I'll see you guys later."

As they walked away, Bonnie said, "I seriously wonder how they don't see it."

"See what?" Caroline asked, giving her best friend a confused look.

_You gotta believe in me  
Even if you can't see me there  
I'll catch you when you fall  
_

Tyler watched from the stairs as his mom and Miranda planned everything about the Founders Ball, including her dress. The dress and escort were their top concerns at the moment. Tyler tried not to laugh as he watched her contemplate jumping out the window and making a run for it.

Knowing that she couldn't see him—and if he was spotted by one of the moms, he would be sent up to the study where his dad and Greyson were discussing what his role in the Ball would be this year—he sent all the support Elena's way.

When she turned slightly, he sent her a small smile, which she then returned. He had always had her back, and she his, and nothing would ever change that. He would fly around the world just to catch her if she needed him to be.

_'Cause I'll be right there (right there)  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know  
'Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
_

Elena and Tyler lay on his bed, his arm thrown absentmindedly around her shoulders and her head automatically came to rest on his shoulder. They had been like this for a while. She had tried to do back-hand spring, just to see if she could do it, but it seemed that the lie she told Caroline was, in fact, true. She had made her attempt, and then almost collapsed. Tyler had run to her from his spot on the patio and carried her up to his room to lie down.

"Don't leave." Elena had whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Never." Tyler had responded warmly, getting comfortable on the bed.

She had fallen asleep shortly after that and Tyler knew that he could leave and she would never know; but the thought of leaving her like this, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He couldn't help but letting his mind drift. It eventually landed on her relationship with Matt.

Tyler knew that the relationship's life was coming to an ended and that she had been pro-longing its death for a while. She had been trying to limit her time with Matt since the accident since all they had down lately was fight and she hadn't really had the strength to do that lately. He would listen to her cry and rant until it melded together into random sounds and she would cling to him as she cried her frustration out.

_I'll be here for you no matter what  
Comes around the corner  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
As long as I am breathing  
You won't have to worry no more  
_

It was the week of Founders Day when Elena showed up at the Lockwood Estate, a faraway look in her eyes. Tyler had been the only one home and as soon as he opened the door, he knew she had finally done it; she had finally broken up with Matt. He wordlessly stepped outside and wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.

Elena hadn't wanted to break it off, but she couldn't stand the fighting. She was sick and tired of the fighting and Matt's distrust of her. She hadn't done anything to deserve that. She had finally realized the night before that everything Tyler secretly thought about his best friend was right. He didn't really care about her, he just cared that—for once—he had something that Tyler didn't.

Tyler wordlessly comforted Elena, kissing her hair affectionately as her tears slowed.

Elena gave him a watery smile as she said, "Thank you, Ty; for everything."

Tyler smiled warmly down at her, a smile that was reserved only for her, and responded, "I will always be there for you; just say the word."

Elena smiled again and hugged him tightly before the two began to walk around the Lockwood property, trying keep her mind from drifting; from convincing herself that she had made a mistake.

"So," Tyler said once they were far enough away from the house, "can I beat him up for you? _Please_, tell me I can beat him up for you."

Elena's reply was a the first truly happy laugh he had heard that whole week, maybe longer, and he couldn't resist joining her.

_'Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
'Cause you know, you know  
_

It was the night of the Founders' Day Ball and the Lockwood Manor was packed with the people of Mystic Falls. Tyler smiled politely at Vikki and Matt, even though Matt seemed to blame Tyler for the break-up.

It was well into the party when he looked around and noticed that Elena was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you two seen Elena?" he asked, walking over to Bonnie and Caroline.

"I haven't really talked to her lately. Did you hear what she did?" Caroline replied with venom, "She broke Mattie's heart, completely shattered it, and for no reason!"

"I'm sure she had a reason," Bonnie replied unsurely, "But, like Caroline said, we haven't seen her lately."

"With good reason. She's been such a downer lately. Remember when she used to be fun?"

"She almost died, Caroline!" Tyler exclaimed before storming away.

When he spotted her on the terrace, he felt his shoulders sag in relief. She looked like a goddess in the shimmering light blue, almost white, greek-inspired dress that his mom had had custom designed for Elena. Her hair was elegantly done up in various braids that were coiled around her head, the Lockwood family tiara—that had been passed to the wife of the first born son of the Lockwood family for generations—rested perfectly on her head. Carol had insisted that she wear it as it would one day be hers, or so the Lockwoods and Gilberts had been counting on for sixteen years.

"Well, you've been causing quite the stir." Tyler smiled, approaching her.

Elena smiled softly at him as he came to stand next to her.

"So, you enjoying the party as much as I am?" Tyler asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah," Elena replied, rolling her eyes, but laughing slightly, "I'm having a great time. Caroline hates me, Bonnie doesn't know if she wants to hate me, Matt's refusing to even acknowledge my presence; I just feel so…alone."

"Elena," Tyler turned her to face him as he cradled her face in his hands, "For as long I live, you will _**never**_ be alone."

"Thanks, T." Elena smiled and kissed his cheek.

"May I have this dance, my fair goddess?" Tyler asked formally as the orchestra inside began to play another slow waltz.

"Yes, you may, kind mortal." Elena laughed brightly.

The two spent the rest of the night in their own world, oblivious to everyone and everything around them, much to the happiness of their families—who had promptly closed of the terrace to everyone in attendance.

_'Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
_

Tyler smiled back on the memories that had been washing over him the entire day. Three weeks after the Ball, Elena had kissed him and formally asked him out. Three days later, he got the family ring from his mother and began to carry it around with him everywhere he went. Three and a half years later, he finally decided he had waited long enough to pop the question and Elena had cried as she said the word that no one was surprised to hear, "Yes."

Today was their wedding day and in a matter of moments, Greyson would be walking his daughter down the aisle. When Elena appeared at the back of the Chapel in a Grecian-style wedding dress, Tyler—and Jeremy, his best man—were shocked and Jeremy had to hand Tyler a handkerchief as the older boy had tears filling his eyes.

Elena smiled softly, pleased that the dress had gotten the reaction that it had from the man she loved.

Greyson clapped Tyler on the shoulder as he gave him Elena's hand and took his seat next to Miranda.

"You look beautiful." Tyler whispered to her as the priest began the ceremony.

After roughly and hour, the priest said the words Tyler had been waiting for all day, "You may now kiss the bride."  
"Finally." Tyler breathed, pulling Elena close to him and kissing her passionately, earning cheers and whistles from those in attendance.

_I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning_

Tyler couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he and Elena passed Matt. He felt sorry for the guy, he really did, but one look at the girl Matt had so foolishly thrown away, and the feeling quickly vanished. Tyler squeezed Elena's tightly, affectionately, as they continued on their way out of the church as Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood, and it was the happiest either of them had been in their lives.


End file.
